kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WonderfulAsia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kitayume Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kitayume Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Black-Noto (Talk) 23:18, August 8, 2010 Sure I'll do a mock-up for Chibi-San Date. I've been thinking about how to create an effective homepage for here, and I'm almost thinking of a Portal-style setup like over at another wiki I frequent (although the design would be different to better match HA's design.) I've only read the Advance! strips that were translated over at livejournal, so I'm not sure how much help I'll be in the info department. FH14 20:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :We might want to hold off on implementing the new layout until all the bugs have been worked out. Also the layout still poses the problem of boggling down the Bombers and Chibi-San sections. (FH14 still has some tinkering to do). FH14 21:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, I see, well feel free to change the main page anytime! :WonderfulAsia 21:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Portals I was actually mulling over whether or not I should do that. :/ Do you think any of the other series have enough info to merit a portal as well? In My opinion - MoeKan = no, Hetalia = its own wiki, Live-A-Live = fancomic so no dice, and I have no idea what Shimojirou is. (Also could you add "Other Comics and Works" to the series portal sidebar). The facebook looks fake to me because it lists all the fan profiles as children -FH14 01:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, Maybe I'll change my mind about MoeKan and Live-A-Live. Could you link me to the Oki Heart site on Kitayume? -FH14 01:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :After Looking it over it might be best if we waited until some more of the other series are translated (I need info on which eight characters are most important to the plot/classified as main characters, a degree of knowledge on the plot, etc) I'll still make ruuning mock-ups, but they may not be ready for a while. -FH14 02:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Translation Team and Requests RE: DeviantArt Group:Kitayume Aw you're welcome! ;u; I don't think I'll be able to do much on the wiki other than ask a bunch of silly questions, but I'll definitely be representin' in the dA community- I'm not popular or anything but I'm sure that slowly and steadily the Kitayume group will grow, which will hopefully help out the wiki too <3 MizuTakishima 20:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC)MizuTakishima Main Page Please do not blank the main page leaving just the announcement about your move. While you as a community have moved, the wiki here will remain for anybody who wishes to edit or adopt it. As such it needs to have a main page. I have left your notice about moving up at the top, so that information is not lost for new visitors. -- Wendy (talk) 19:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :There is nothing particularly special about this wiki. We remove direct links to offsite wikis on any wiki main page where we find them. But there are thousands of wikis, so naturally we aren't going to see all of them right away, nor can we monitor all of them every day to make sure the notices don't go back up. And yes we are aware that you and the other few editors who were here are gone; this is still a wiki and if anybody wants to they can edit it. If they don't, they don't. I'm glad you are enjoying your new wiki. Happy new year to you too! -- Wendy (talk) 00:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. My name is Sayuri. I've been working as a typesetter for 5 years. I am writing in order to apply for a typesetter postition. I really like Chibisan date and I would gladly help with the scanlations. If you still want to finish that manga, feel free to email me at: sayurii.desu@gmail.com :) 19:29, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Sayuri